


Waking Up Is Hard to Do

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-21
Updated: 1998-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Is Hard to Do

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet nothing for beloved nick-fixx e-mail list rulers Te, Empress Ascendant, and Alicia, wise wielder of the ferocious Red Pen of Truth. Love ya.
> 
> Beta-ed by me.

The insistent ring of a telephone shattered the silence. A low moan resonated through the tangled lump of bedsheets before a long-fingered hand crept out from under them and started to bang the table. Three shots later, it had still missed the ringing phone.

"Hit it, and it'll shut up."

"That doesn't work with everything, Alex," Mulder said.

"And I'm lying next to the prime example of that. Ow!"

"Sometimes, hitting has the opposite effect."

"I'll shut you up."

The bedsheets moved and undulated for awhile, soon accompanied by sucking sounds and a sighing purr. "Oh, that's nice," Mulder mumbled.

"You're still talking."

"Then try harder."

Alex did. While Mulder had stopped talking, he _was_ making other noises. Eventually, the neglected phone stopped ringing.

 

### End


End file.
